Partir, mais
by Mourry
Summary: Post saison 3. Partir semble la meilleur solution pour Temperance, accablée par les dernier événements. Cependant tout le monde n'est pas d'accord. BB
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers** : Un après final de la saison 3, parmi d'autres.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la Fox. Yada yada…

**Note de l'auteur** : Ceci est ma toute première fic sur Bones, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les pensée de Temperance sont en italique, la narration en normal. Voila, Enjoy!

_

* * *

__La déception de l'un des notre peut être mal vécue, J'en suis l'exemple même. Zack était le meilleur tout simplement, même si il manquait de certaines choses encore, il aurait pu devenir meilleur que moi, que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Seul un fou furieux a pu le prendre dans ses filets et le manipuler jusqu'à tuer pour lui. Qui, même aussi rationnelle cette personne se croit, peut se permettre de faire quelque chose de si dévastatrice ?_

_Cet individu a détruit quelque chose d'incroyable ici, le lien qui nous unissait tous. Qui faisait que le Jeffersonian Medico Lab était une grande famille, Notre grande famille._

_On avait tous une position bien définie, encrée et enracinée dans cette famille, le fait qu'un de ses membre manque à l'appel maintenant remet complètement en cause son existence même._

_Ces dernières semaines ont été terribles, on est tous perdu sans lui, même moi je ressens ce vide, le labo est vide sans lui._

_Personne n'ose enlever sa blouse du vestiaire, personne n'ose revendiquer le poste de travail qu'il occupait. Tout le monde s'arrête pour voir le vide de sa chaise._

_On sent bien que l'ambiance n'est plus la même, on reste tous dans nos coins, à faire son possible pour oublier son fantôme._

_Les visites de Booth ne sont plus aussi joyeuses qu'avant, plus de « nous avons un dossier » crié haut et fort dans le grand hall de verre et d'acier aseptisé. Les cas avec le FBI sont moins fréquents qu'avant, eux aussi ils font le deuil de leur petite fouine._

_Je n'arrive plus à travailler comme avant, je n'ai plus la même motivation, les journées se font longues, même si je quitte à 17h30. L'écriture est moins facile, mon éditeur se plaint et attend mon prochain chapitre depuis les deux derniers lundi déjà. _

_Angela essaye de remonter tout le monde, mais elle s'est attelée à une tâche qu'elle-même doit franchir, le deuil de l'un des notre, le deuil du petit frère chéri, du partenaire de travail et de jeu parfois, de l'étudiant exemplaire et ou tout simplement du collègue._

_Les dernières semaines sont vides de sens et de vie, nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, j'ai décidé de partir à mon tour pour quelques mois faire des fouilles en Amérique du Sud, personne ne le sait encore mais je sais que cela aura le même effet qu'une bombe parmi eux, Booth, Ange, Hodgins, Cam… Mais ils comprendront._

_J'ai besoin de temps en dehors du labo, pour moi, pour eux, pour Zack._

_J'ai déjà pris toutes mes dispositions, sauf celle du Jefferson, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est celle là que je redoute le plus, leur réaction me fait peur, comment Booth le prendra ?_

_J'ai essayé de m'imaginer des milliers de scénarios, mais aucun je pense n'arrivera à celui dont je vais être témoin, là maintenant._

Elle avait réuni tout le monde dans l'aire de repos qui surplombait la plateforme vide à cette heure là déjà. Tous présentaient des signes de stress, tous étaient tendus à ce qu'elle avait à dire. Plus les heures passaient plus Temperance sentait sa gorge se serrer.

Elle était la seule debout, tous assis autour de la table en verre, elle s'éclairci la gorge et pris la parole, interrompant un silence de plomb :

« - Bien, merci d'être tous venus, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose…

Elle repris son souffle et le cœur battant, ajouta :

- Je vais partir pendant quelques mois en Amérique du Sud sur un chantier de fouille…

Elle s'interrompit et attendis que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche ou quelque chose mais rien, tous avaient un visage qui ne trompait rien, elle reprit :

- Je sais que c'est un peu impromptu, mais il le fallait, je… Je dois le faire pour nous tous.

- Parfait, Bones nous abandonne à son tour… Répliqua sombrement Booth en claquant des mains tout en se levant.

- Non, Booth vous vous trompez, elle fait ça parce que personne n'ose parler ou faire quelque chose pour que cette mauvaise blague s'arrête.

Pff, c'est la seule à ne pas abandonner justement.

Expliqua doucement Angela, sortie de sa torpeur, elle se leva et rejoignis son amie avant d'ajouter :

- Dites Booth en quoi elle nous abandonne ? Elle ne part que quelques mois, en quoi cela change de tout ses autres voyages ?

- Rien mais c'est le mauvais moment, on a besoin de tout le monde ici, pas d'elle au bout du monde.

- Booth tu exagères, le Nicaragua n'est qu'à 3000km d'ici, ce n'est pas si loin. Et on n'a pas besoin de moi ici pour l'instant, on n'a pas eut de cas depuis trois semaines, je te signale.

Booth nullement impressionné, pouffa et répliqua :

- Là n'est pas la question, qui va identifier les cas que l'ont pourrait avoir dans les jours, les semaines qui viennent ? Hein, plus d'anthropologue, plus que des dossiers sans suites pour remplir le sous-sol d'avantage ?

Que tu partes en Australie ou au Nicara-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, ne change rien, tout ce que nous te demandons c'est d'être là ! Merde ce n'est pas compliqué !

- Que je sois là ou pas, ces derniers temps ne change rien Booth ! On n'arrive plus à rien ici, pourquoi cela te gène autant ?

- Tu ne vois pas, tu es le pilier de cette équipe, qui prendra la relève, je ne vois plus personne, Brennan, pendant quelques mois hein, c'est combien de temps ? Dis le nous, parce que pour moi cela ne signifie rien du tout !

- Six mois, ça te va ?

- Parfait dans ce cas à dans six mois. »

Il partit laissant une Brennan au bord des larmes dans les bras d'Angela et les deux autres n'osaient pas prononcer le moindre mot, trop confus devant la dispute des deux partenaires.

* * *

_C'est bon maintenant tout le monde est au courrant, Cam a accepté de me laisser partir sur ce chantier de fouilles. Je ne part que dans dix jours mais j'ai déjà la tête ailleurs, pourquoi Booth a-t-il réagit comme ça ? Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point ça me contrarie… Il faut que j'aille le voir, avoir le cœur net, comme on dit._

Elle partit de son appartement et passa au Royal Dinner, prendre une tarte à la cerise pour Booth. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez lui, elle remarqua par la fenêtre donnant sur son living room, que la lumière de la télé zébrait par intermittence les murs leur donnant cette couleur grise effrayante la nuit.

Elle sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers sa porte, elle sonna.

Il ouvra quelques minutes après, le visage encore endormis, lorsqu'il vit que c'était Brennan à la porte, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, le regard fixé sur la télévision.

Temperance ne sachant que faire, entra et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, posant le paquet de la tarte sur les genoux de Booth.

Il leva son regard sur elle et arqua ses sourcils d'interrogation :

« - C'est quoi ?

- Je suis passée devant le Dinner en allant chez toi, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Il défit la boite, contempla le dessert et planta son regard dans celui de sa partenaire avant d'ajouter :

- Merci Bones, pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce cauchemar, je veux qu'il revienne.

- On veut tous ça, Temperance. Pourquoi partir ?

- Une échappatoire à la cruauté d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas Booth, il le fallait.

- Six mois, c'est beaucoup non, les choses risquent de changer en ce laps de temps. J'ai peur que le FBI me réhabilitera avec un autre partenaire, que les uns après les autres, vous partiez tous du Jeffersonian. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un nouvel étudiant ?

- Un nouvel étudiant ? C'est au dessus de mes forces pour le moment, j'ai l'impression que ce fou a gâché des années d'enseignements à Zack, des années de recherches pour lui et sûrement sa vie entière. Je ne peux pas.

- Admettons pour le moment, mais en quoi dans six mois se sera diffèrent ?

- J'en sais rien, Booth. Je ne suis pas capable de lire dans l'avenir, ce qui est potentiellement impossible !

- Je sais Bones, mais répond moi sincèrement, qu'est ce qui pourra changer dans les six prochains mois ?

- Tout le monde, toi, moi, la terre entière, Booth ! Je comprends pas ce que tu me demande, regarde un peu autour de nous c'est un champ de bataille ! Je suis un champ de bataille !

- Vraiment, tu penses que tu es un champ de bataille ? Où est passée Temperance Brennan ? Demanda-t-il en insistant sur son nom, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, elle s'ouvre enfin.

- Mais je suis là ! Les hommes ont des faiblesses, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite ! Je n'y arrive pas Booth… » Finit-elle en explosant en sanglots.

Il posa son paquet sur la table basse et prit Temperance dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait étouffer ses pleurs. Longtemps elle avait tenu, longtemps elle avait gardé ses larmes pour elle, longtemps qu'il voulait entendre ses mots, que lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'avouer.

Il la berça au rythme des violons de la musique dramatique du film, qu'il était en train de regarder quelques instants plutôt. Booth ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour la réconforter, rien, même pas du jargon protocolaire du FBI. Il aussi avait sa façade, son armure brillante de l'agence mais tout comme son amie, elle avait cédé sous la force des événements.

Lui non plus ne tint pas, et laissa les larmes couler librement. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant quelqu'un, même pas à la mort d'une personne proche, même pas à la naissance de son fils, même pas quand Rebecca lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se marieraient pas.

Brennan se redressa et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux. L'assurance, la fierté ou bien la joie n'y figuraient pas, seule la tristesse les remplissaient. Elle passa ses deux pouces pour essuyer les larmes de tristesse de son partenaire. Il la serra encore un peu plus fort dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur ses larges épaules et ils laissèrent le temps passer. Un peu plus tard, ils s'endormirent sur le sofa dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, s'abandonnant aux songes.

* * *

Le matin arriva bien trop vite à leur goût, le chant d'un oiseau les réveilla tandis que la pluie tombait tranquillement soulevant l'odeur caractéristique quand il fait chaud en été. Aucun n'osait bouger, de peur de réveiller l'autre ou tout simplement de bien-être. La télé s'était éteinte durant la nuit, seul le chuchotement de la pluie et leurs respirations troublaient le silence. Elle senti les doigts de son partenaire, jouant avec ses cheveux, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse quelque chose quand tout était trop silencieux à son goût. Ne rechignant pas, elle se serra encore un peu contre son torse, enlaçant encore un peu plus leurs jambes, s'enivrant de sa Cologne et écoutant encore davantage les battements de son cœur.

L'averse s'arrêta, laissant les arbres s'égoutter et les oiseaux partir de nouveaux à leurs occupations. Booth, à contre cœur, se leva défaisant leur étreinte et s'assit guettant le regard de sa partenaire qui se redressa à son tour. Il prit la parole :

« - Que faisons nous maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas Booth.

- Non, je veux dire, tu veux déjeuner ?

- Euh… Oui j'ai faim, allons manger.

- Je fais les œuf et toi tu mets la table, ok ? »

Sans attendre son accord, il détalla dans la cuisine et commença à s'affairer autour du plan de travail. Elle n'arriva que dans la cuisine qu'après être passée dans la salle de bain, pour faire quelque chose de ses cheveux emmêlés. Il posa deux assiettes pleines d'œuf accompagnés de deux toasts chacune, l'invita à s'assoire et leur servit deux cafés, il s'assoit.

Mangeant en silence, ils se scrutaient, cherchant à savoir qui sera le premier à s'exprimer. Après quelques sourires charmeurs de Booth, Brennan ne tenant plus, feignant d'être en colère s'écria :

« - Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ça ?

- Quoi ? dit-il la bouche pleine de pain.

- Tes sourires ! Contente qu'il ait prit à sa mascarade. Il avala bruyamment le contenu de sa bouche et déclara :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas résister aux grimaces que tu fais !

- Je ne fais pas de grimaces quand je mange, Booth ! Répondit-elle totalement surprise du tournant enfantin que cela prenait.

- Pas quand tu manges, mais quand tu me regardes, j'ai un truc sur le nez ? Demanda-t-il, s'essuyant le nez par réflexe.

- Arrête t'as rien sur le nez, et je ne fais pas de grimaces !

- Si !

- Non, et ne continue pas ou ça va durer toute la matinée !

- Si je veux, Bones, t'es d'une de ces mauvaise fois.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une gamine de 35ans, moi !

- Qui le dit !? Finit-il en éclatant de rire, très vite rejoint par Brennan, qui en profita de lui faire une petite tape sur l'épaule. »

Ils finirent leur repas en silence et décidèrent de faire la vaisselle, Booth aux commandes de l'éponge et Brennan à celle du torchon.

* * *

Booth en allant travailler, déposa Brennan chez elle. Il l'invita déjeuner, si jamais ils n'avaient pas de cas d'ici midi. Elle attendit de voir le SUV tourner au coin de la rue pour monter à son appartement.

Retrouvant la quiétude de son appartement, elle se glissa sous la douche et s'habilla en vitesse pour aller au Jeffersonian.

Angela l'attendait une tasse de café dans la main depuis une heure, lorsqu'elle vit le visage détendu de sa meilleure amie apparaître.

Tempe monta la rejoindre et se servit un café et attendit que son amie se décide à dire quelque chose, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

« - Tu as fait de beaux rêves ma chérie ?

- Si on peut dire, oui.

- Cette réponse est décousue de sens, je veux des détails, tu as passé la nuit avec Booth ? Demanda Angela excitée à l'idée.

- Je suis allée chez lui, avec une tarte et on a regardé la télé, rien de plus.

- Rien de plus ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après le film ?

- On a dormis sur le canapé et on a pris le petit déjeuné.

- Bren, tu es sérieuse, vous avez dormis sur le même canapé et il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu me prends pour une gamine de 6ans ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé, J'ai dormis dans ses bras.

- Ouf, on avance, mais encore ? Il faut vraiment que je te soutire les choses hein. Dit-elle en roulant des yeux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je ne vais pas tisser des mensonges autour pour te faire plaisir, quand même, non ? Je devrais ?

- Non, Bren, de toute manière ça ne ressemblerait à rien. Bon, donc vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Je crois. De toute manière, après manger on a une session avec Sweets. Et je dois aller travailler, je suis en retard.

- Oui oui, tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, s'il faut que tu passes systématiquement devant votre psy pour que tu me dises des choses.

Brennan se retourna et surprise demanda à son amie ce qu'elle insinuait par là :

- Ah ah ! Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois, Sweets est très conciliant quand il veut quelque chose… je t'aime ma chérie mais moi aussi j'ai du travail. A plus tard ! Interromps-t-elle son amie qui était prête à répliquer les sourcils froncés. »

_Quelle mouche l'a piqué, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui dire ? Sweet et ses expériences, il va voir tout à l'heure, déjà avec la fausse mort de Booth et maintenant avec Angela. Il joue à quoi ?_

* * *

L'heure du déjeuner arriva sans que Temperance ne s'en aperçoive, seul Booth à la porte de son bureau lui indiqua que c'était le moment de manger. Comme à son accoutumé Booth lui rappela que manger était une chose importante dans la journée, cependant elle lui répliqua qu'il l'avait invitée donc d'une manière ou d'une autre elle aurait mangé. Face à une telle logique, Booth ne pue que sourire et poser sa main dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

Arrivés au Dinner, ils furent accueillis par Sweets qui prenait lui aussi son déjeuner et les invita à le joindre au grand désespoir de Booth.

Brennan l'encouragea en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on en a pas pour longtemps avec lui.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il ne sachant comment interpréter.

- Mon départ. Elle s'assit en face de Sweets et fit signe à la serveuse, Booth lui était immobile au milieu du couloir.

- Agent Booth, vous allez bien ? demanda Sweets alerte.

- Euh… Non rien… Répondit Booth en se plaçant sur la chaise à coté de Brennan qui le regardait curieusement.

- Bien, alors comment ça va, vous deux ? Enfin aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien, j'ai une chose à vous dire Sweets. Je parts pendant six mois au Nicaragua.

- Ah ? Vous allez faire quoi, vous partez faire du tourisme, c'est bien de partir ensemble pour renforcer vos liens, très bien-

- Je parts seule, je vais faire des fouilles.

- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux ces derniers temps ?

- Il se trouve que non, elle a décidé de partir pour laisser de la distance justement, vos trucs de psy ne vous ont pas avertis ? Déclara une Booth agacé.

- Il semble que cela vous ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? Le sarcasme ne sert à rien ici.

- On a besoin d'elle ici, qu'elle parte ou non ne changera rien.

- Si Booth ! Je croyais que tu avais compris hier soir…

- J'ai compris que tu souffrais de tout ça, mais pas ton départ. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Pourquoi, que je saches je suis en parfaite mesure de choisir si je parts ou non !

- Vraiment ? Et si on avait besoin de toi ? Imagine Angela à besoin de toi, que le labo ait je ne sais pas quoi ?

- Tout le monde s'en sortira très bien sans moi.

- Biensûre que non Bones.

- Je ne veux plus avoir cette conversion avec toi Booth. Conclu-t-elle se tournant vers la vitre les bras croisés sur la poitrine, quant à son adversaire, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir, Dr Brennan ? Demanda Sweet qui jusque là était totalement exclus de la conversation.

- Je suis allée chez Booth, pour lui parler et à ce que je vois ce n'a pas marché.

- Tu crois que je vais me faire à ton départ en cinq minutes ?

- Ce que l'Agent Booth cherche à vous dire, à vous faire comprendre c'est qu'il ne veut pas que vous partiez de peur que vous ne plus vous voir du tout. Ses sentiments le pousse à vous empêcher de partir.

Le temps de mesurer les propos de Sweets, Brennan déclara après quelques secondes :

- Booth, la ligne semble nous causer de plus en plus de problèmes… Qu'est ce qu'il t'empêche de venir ?

- Laisse la ligne en dehors de ça… Que, Quoi ? Partir avec toi, faire des fouilles ?

- Sweets a cru au départ que l'on partait ensemble, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

- Partir six mois ? Tu fais quoi de Parker ? Du FBI ?

- Dr Brennan, il est possible de modifier votre voyage de départ ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers** : Saison 3.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la Fox.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup pour les review, je suis contente que ça vous plaise. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il ne va pas et au possible changer, merci encore d'avoir lu. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« - Dr Brennan, il est possible de modifier votre voyage de départ ? »_

_Cette question me désempara. Booth, partir avec moi ? Quelle drôle d'idée quand même, déjà qu'il me supporte à peine lorsqu'on est en déplacement pour un dossier, alors des vacances ? National Geographique trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, non, c'est moi qu'ils ont demandé expressément. Et partir combien de temps ? Combien de temps avant de s'étriper l'un l'autre ? L'idée de partir avec lui est une bonne et une mauvaise idée. Primo, je ne pense pas que des fouilles au Nicaragua l'enchante particulièrement, encore moins pendant six mois. Deusio, la ligne. Comment ne pas la franchir en ne partant que tout les deux et livrés à nos deux personnes ? Pas que je suspecte son self-contrôle, mais comment ne pas tomber, cela aurait pu se produire des milliers de fois mais jamais il n'a osé me pousser ou quoique se soit, cette nuit en est la preuve._

_Sweets veut nous pousser à éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner raison. Quoi que…_

_J'ai une petite idée…_

Tempe sortant de ses pensés, se tourna vers son partenaire lui demandant un huit clos en dehors des oreilles du psychanalyste.

Une fois hors de portée auditive de Sweets, elle expliqua sa petite idée à Booth, tout en écoutant, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Le plan comportait deux parties : la première était qu'ils devaient tout deux montrer devant Sweets et leurs collègues, une évolution dans leurs relations, c'est-à-dire devenir intimes.

La seconde partie était qu'ils devaient faire semblant, mais selon lui c'était une permission pure et simple de traverser une ligne qui n'existait que dans leurs têtes et non aux yeux des autres.

Seule une chose tiquait dans le plan, comment faire en quelques jours et que faisait-elle de son voyage ?

Elle expliqua qu'elle devait voir avec National Geographique, mais que son projet était sur le long terme et non en à peine dix jours.

Booth la regarda quelques instant, cette idée les excitaient tout les deux, jouer avec le feu est quelque chose de terriblement dangereux mais à la fois terriblement excitant. Les yeux de sa partenaire ne trompaient pas la fois retrouvée, une renaissance. Voila ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver l'énergie d'autrefois, un événement heureux sur lequel concentrer toute la population autour. Elle propose alors qu'ils partent pendant quelques jours pas très loin d'ici, le temps d'échafauder ce qui était dorénavant leur plan.

Il acquiesce, heureux de retrouver sa Bones. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, sous le regard interrogateur du jeune homme qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure. Un dernier échange de regard et Brennan déclara, mettant son plan à exécution :

« - Je pense que National Geographique trouvera quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour fouiller de vieilles tombes. On a décidé de partir ensemble pendant quelques jours.

- Je pense que cette méthode est beaucoup moins expéditive que la précédente Dr Brennan. Je suis heureux que vous soyez tombé tout deux d'accord sur un voyage dont j'aimerais savoir prochainement la destination et les modalités.

- Biensûre et savoir nos moindres faits et gestes, nous équiper de micros, caméras et autres pour espionner pendant toute la durée du séjour ? Demanda Booth se prenant au jeu, devenant typiquement paranoïaque.

- Non, pas à ce point là mais je veux juste que vous teniez un carnet, soit tout les deux à part ou ensemble. Vous décrirez vos pensés, les diffèrent événements de la journée et les sentiments, pensés que vous éprouvez pour l'autre.

- Vous espérez qu'on va tenir un journal intime ? C'est un truc de fille.

- Booth, beaucoup d'hommes ont écris un journal intime, ce n'est pas qu'un « truc de fille ». Dit Brennan en mimant les guillemets.

- Agent Booth, tout ce qui vous paraît étant une action féminine ne l'est pas forcement, par exemple votre intuition est très développée et pourtant on associe cette perception à la féminité et à la sensibilité. Expliqua Sweets, content de mettre mal à l'aise Booth une fois de plus en évoquant sa « féminité ».

- Bref, mon intuition n'a rien de féminin et revenons à nos moutons, si vous voulez bien ?

- Je dois retourner au labo. Booth, on se voit ce soir ?

- Euh, je dois aussi retourner travailler. Oui, Bones je passe te prendre à 7heures ? »

Ils se levèrent et partirent prestement avant que Sweets n'ajoute la moindre parole et lui laissèrent le soin de payer l'addition des plats qu'ils avaient à peine touchés.

Booth conduisait Bones jusqu'au labo, un silence léger flottait dans l'habitacle, chacun absorbés dans leurs pensés et bien heureux de la complicité retrouvée.

Une fois arrivés devant l'institut, Booth posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa partenaire, plongeant son regard dans l'océan de ses yeux, il lui demanda :

« - Tu es sûre de ce qu'on va faire ? Pas que je doute du plan, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est plus simple d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ?

- Quelles choses ? Tu veux parler de notre relation, de nos sentiments ? Je te l'ai expliqué, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on va établir en dix jours, mais sur des mois. J'avais prévu six mois pour mon voyage, six mois pour tout oublier et pour revivre. Alors les six prochains mois, maintenant seront pour reconstruire tout le monde et pas que nous. Tu n'as pas oublié : Le centre doit tenir. C'est toi qui me l'as dit, il y a presque un an.

Je dois y aller, à 7heures ce soir alors ?

- Oui… A ce soir.

Elle claqua la porte et monta les marche menant à la grande porte en verre. Il attendit de voir disparaître son ombre pour partir, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Sur la plateforme, l'équipe s'affairait autour d'un cas venant du sous-sol, ils ne faisaient plus que ça ces derniers temps.

Encore une victime d'un meurtre dont on classait les os sur la table suivant l'ordre anatomique, dont on analysait les moindres indices pour trouver un je-ne-sais-quoi pour pouvoir transférer son dossier soit au FBI ou à la police locale de l'Etat concernée, pour de plus amples investigations.

Le cas présent était une jeune femme de 18 à 22ans, venant de l'Etat du Dakota et qui vraisemblablement avait été violée. Cause de la mort indiquée sur le rapport d'autopsie : décès suite aux blessures causées par le passage à tabac de la victime.

Retrouvée sans vie dans une allée sombre de sa petite ville d'origine, l'enquêteur n'avait pas plus appréhender le moindre suspect, Tifany Bradfort se trouvait au mauvais moment dans la rue qui bordait la scène de crime. Le rapport d'autopsie, les vêtements portés par la victime, ainsi que plusieurs lots de photos et d'échantillons de la scène de crime accompagnés les ossements qui étaient tous entreposés dans une boite en carton.

Le cas était ancien, fin de l'hiver 1982 au Dakota, une basique autopsie pratiquée par le Coroner du coin et aucun moyen de trouver les indices invisibles, tels que l'ADN du violeur et fort possiblement tueur. Les os ont été transférés au Jeffersonian pour une étude plus poussée des indices et de la victime.

Hodgins et Camille étudiaient les vêtements et les échantillons, tandis que Brennan et Angela s'occupaient elles, des restes de la victime pour un possible scénario dans l'Angelator. Rares étaient les paroles échangés, seul le ronronnement des machines alentours troublait le silence studieux qui régnait dans la voûte de verre et d'acier.

Angela ne tenant plus, demanda au dessus d'un énième scénario répétant les différent coups que Tifany avait subit avant de mourir :

« - Alors, comment s'est passé le déjeuné avec Booth ?

- Sweets était là. Disons qu'il aurait pu être meilleur sans lui.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous lui en voulez autant à ce pauvre garçon.

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il prend pour son terrain de jeu, Ange.

- Certes, mais il ne fait que son travail. Rétorqua l'artiste.

- Peut-être, mais parfois cela devient un peu trop envahissant. Aussi bien pour moi, que pour Booth.

- Cela ne sera pas un problème maintenant que tu parts.

- Non, je ne parts plus.

- hein ? Soit ses méthodes d'hypnoses sont excellentes, soit il a un fort capital persuasif en coopération avec Booth.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il hypnose quelqu'un dans un restaurant ? Non au départ Sweets croyait qu'on partait ensemble faire du tourisme. Alors j'ai proposé à Booth de partir avec moi, si ça l'ennuyait autant de me voir partir toute seule.

- Laisse moi rire, Booth faire des fouilles ? Tu prendras une photos de lui accroupi sur une tombe avec un petit pinceau à poussière ? Ou bien en costume d'Indiana Jones, avec le fouet et tout ?

- Qui est Indiana Jones ? Pourquoi un fouet ?

- Chérie… Toi non plus tu n'arrêtera jamais de me faire rire, tu ne sais pas qui est Indiana Jones, interprété par se si magnifique Harrison Ford recouvert de poussière ?

- Ange, tu m'énerves encore avec un personne imaginaire cinématographique. Non, j'annule le Nicaragua. Je n'ai plus aussi envie d'y aller maintenant.

- Ou la la, Bren… Il s'est donc vraiment passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

- Ne t'imagine rien du tout. On part tout les deux.

- A Las Vegas, vous marier ? Oh, non meilleur encore, vous allez à Paris en amoureux, parler français et profiter du bon vin ?

- Rien de tout ça. Enfin on a encore rien décidé, on se voit ce soir pour en parler.

- Bren, Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je hurle. Je suppose que cela doit rester secret entre nous ?

- Pourquoi d'habitude aucunes de nos conversation ne reste entre nous deux ?

- Si, mais là c'est énorme !

- Ne t'affole pas, s'il te plait Angela.

- Je ne m'affole pas, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Comment je vais faire pour garder ça rien que pour moi ? Je peux le partager avec Jack ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ce genre de trucs, je ne vais pas contrôler de quoi vous parlez entre vous. Modifie la posture de la victime, le coup porté par l'agresseur est bien plus ciblé. Ordonna Brennan qui voulait changer de sujet face à la curiosité de son amie.

- Bon, si tu ne veux plus parler de ça. Je te tiens à l'œil, demain je veux tous les détails.

- oui, d'accord, remettons nous au travail, tu veux bien. »

Ils avaient tous déjà bien avancés en fin d'après midi, ils avaient l'ADN de l'agresseur et son profil type. Temperance en profita pour partir un peu plus tôt du labo pour régler ses affaires avec National Geographique.

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et téléphona à son contacte de la célèbre agence, Son interlocuteur accepta, non sans être déçu. Elle avait du un peu mentir pour les causes de son désistement, expliquant qu'ils étaient sûr la piste d'un serial killer avec le FBI depuis cette semaine et qu'elle ne savait pas quand ils en auraient finis. Le contact lui assura qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour donner son visa à une autre personne, bref qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Une fois cette tâche de faite, elle alla surfer sur le net pour chercher un peu où est-ce qu'ils pourraient partir. Elle imprima quelques offres et récupéra ses affaires avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Sept heures sonnèrent, Booth entra l'air de rien dans l'appartement de Brennan, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant le fauteuil que sa partenaire occupait. Elle lisait une revue d'anthropologie, il l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant de tousser pour se faire remarquer. Brennan, tout à fait consciente de la présence de son partenaire depuis tout à l'heure, leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, mais il fut plus rapide et lui demanda :

« - Tu laisse ta porte ouverte aux inconnus ?

- Il me semble que tu ne sois pas un inconnu, Booth. J'attendais de voir ce que tu allais faire, c'est tout.

- Tu savais que j'étais là depuis tout à l'heure et tu n'as même pas réagit ? A quoi tu joues ?

- A rien. J'ai cherché quelques offres de voyages sur Internet tout à l'heure, je te les ai imprimés. Elle les lui désigna sur la table basse qui les séparait.

- C'est gentil, merci. Dit-il en prenant les quelques feuilles où des offres de voyages figuraient et les regarda attentivement.

- Je ne savais pas où tu voulais partir alors j'ai pris celles à quelques heures de route d'ici.

- Mes parents ont une maison dans le Vermont, il y a un lac pour pêcher, de quoi faire des randonnés et même des vélos pour faire des ballades. Plus économique et puis en plus, je sais que personne ne l'occupe en ce moment.

- Oh, vraiment ? Parfait, toi qui me bassinais pour acheter une résidence secondaire… Je pourrais écrire les chapitres qu'attend mon éditeur. Il y a des moustiques ? J'en ai une sainte horreur.

- Prépare tes bagages, Bones. Et pense à prendre une lotion anti-moustiques. Dit-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu as déjà pris tes congés ? Cam n'était pas là aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- Non, mais Cullen ne sera pas contre. Je ne suis pas partit depuis des lustres. C'était la maison de mes grands parents, sur le terrain d'une ancienne ferme. Très bel endroit, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

- Quelqu'un connaît cet endroit mis à part ta famille ?

- Non, même pas Parker, cela va bientôt faire dix ans que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds. On passait toutes nos vacances étant gosses, avec les tartes de ma grand-mère… Que des vieux souvenirs.

- Je vois d'où vient ton goût pour les tartes. Tu es sûr de vouloir revenir là bas ?

- Je pense que le temps est venu d'enterrer pour de bon les vieux souvenirs et je pense qu'on construira quelque chose de bon. Dit-il en prenant les mains de Temperance, qui avait abandonné sa revue.

- Oui… Je pense aussi. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine on n'a pas de cas, on part samedi où dimanche, il y a combien de temps de route ?

- Hum, d'ici environ neuf heures. Il faut que je passe chez mes parents pour prendre les clefs à Phily et que je les appelle pour les prévenir. Tu veux bien que j'utilise ton fixe ?

- Biensûre, j'ai préparé de quoi faire des pizzas. Tu me rejoins quand tu as fini ? Acquiesce-t-elle, se levant et alla dans la cuisine, le laissant passer son appel.

Quelques minutes après, il entra dans la cuisine, l'air fané. Il lui expliqua que sa mère l'avait harassé de questions du pourquoi, du comment. Qu'il avait du raconté l'histoire à propos de Zack mais sans trop de détails, ils n'avaient pas besoins de tout connaître. Il lui raconta aussi que ses parents étaient heureux d'enfin rencontrer Temperance Brennan, l'auteur mais surtout l'amie de leur fils. Cela rendis Tempe assez anxieuse par rapport à la rencontre avec ses parents. Que devaient-ils faire ? Inclure ses parents dans le plan ou pas ?

Ils en discuteraient plus tard, les pizzas étaient prêtes à être enfournées, Booth aida sa partenaire à mettre la table, se taquinant l'un l'autre comme à leur habitude. Le minuteur du four sonna, indiquant que leur repas était prêt et ils se mirent à table.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Booth parla de sa famille, qu'ils avaient tous adoré les livres de Brennan. Il raconta aussi les différents souvenirs qu'il avait de la maison de ses grands parents, des bêtises qu'il avait fait avec son frère aîné. Elle l'écoutait avec délice, heureuse qu'il partage son enfance avec elle. Ils mangèrent la tarte que Bones avait apporté hier, pour une fois, elle en mangea ne trouvant la tarte aucunement trop sucrée.

La bonne humeur y était, grâce aux verres de vin ingurgités, et aussi grâce à la prévision d'un voyage que tout deux méritaient amplement.

Tempe proposa à son compagnon de rester pour la nuit, lui sommant que conduire ayant bu autant de vin ne serait pas très prudent. Il accepta imposant la seule condition de ne pas dormir sur le canapé. Soupirant, Brennan se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis préparer le lit, il vint l'aider trouvant injuste de la laisser tout faire toute seule.

S'ensuivit d'une séquence comique d'un Booth n'arrivant pas à mettre la couette dans la housse, elle se moqua de lui et pris les devant en lui arrachant les couvertures des mains, le bousculant par la même occasion. L'alcool n'aidant pas son équilibre à rester stable, il tomba à la renverse, entraînant sa partenaire sur laquelle il s'était agrippé.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, emmêlés dans les couvertures, complètement morts de rire. Essayant de se redresser tant bien que mal, les rires redoublèrent lorsque Booth entraîna pour la seconde fois Temperance dans sa chute, imposant un face à face à quelques centimètres de séparation.

Ils avaient tout deux la respiration saccadée par leurs rires, devenant sérieux à la promiscuité soudaine. Chacun scrutait la réaction de l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, lorsque les mains de Booth libérées de l'emprise du drap, effleurèrent les flans de sa partenaire pour arrêter leur course sur la taille de cette dernière. Il enferma sa prise pour l'écarter et se redresser lui-même, tandis qu'elle aussi reprenait ses esprit, consciente que l'irréparable aurait pu se produire ses cinq dernières secondes. Elle recommença ce qu'elle s'apprêté à faire quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il quitta la pièce pour boire un peu d'eau fraîche.

Il revint quelques instants après avec leurs deux verres de vin, qu'il posa sur une des tables de nuit à coté du lit. Il s'assit sur le lit la contemplant bordant les cotés de la couverture maintenant mise parfaitement en place.

Un dernier passage de main pour lisser le tout et elle se redressa contente de son travail. Ses yeux de dirigèrent sur son partenaire, malheureusement assis sur le coté averse froissant son travail, tant pis elle enleva ses tongs, s'adossa contre la tête de lit et attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Il s'assit en tailleur et commença à jouer avec le nœud de la ceinture de la blouse de sa partenaire. Il n'aimait pas les silences et préférait les combler en occupant un minimum son esprit avec quelque chose, comme toujours dans ces situation un peu ennuyantes.

Reprenant une gorgée de son vin, elle décida en fin à rompre la glace :

« - Alors, donc on part au Vermont dans la maison de tes grands parents, pour combien de temps ?

- Hum… Une semaine et après on voit ?

- Partante pour une semaine, donc il vaut prévoir quoi comme vêtements pour partir ?

- Il fait un peu le même temps qu'ici, les soirées sont fraîches, prend ton maillot de bain parce que la journée est suffisamment chaude pour se baigner dans le lac. Il y a une petite plage de sable aménagé chez les voisins.

Normalement, la machine à laver marche toujours.

- On pourra faire des courses aux alentours ?

- Oui, la ville de Killington est très bien équipée, c'est une station de sports d'hiver, mais qui reste toujours très active pour l'été. Il y a toujours plein de monde, mais la maison est assez reculée pour être tranquille.

Mes parents me parlent encore des gens qui habitent là bas, qui leur demandent des nouvelles de Jared et moi. Je pense que ça leur fera plaisir que je revienne et en plus accompagné.

- Je vois, bien je vais te laisser, je commence à être fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Booth.

- Moi aussi, bonne nuit Bones. »

La dite Bones se leva et ramassa les verres et laissa seul son partenaire se préparer pour la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers** : Saison 3.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la Fox et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci encore beaucoup pour les review cela fait toujours plaisir. Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours… Oui les vacances sont bénéfiques à l'écriture et je vous le prouve avec ce chapitre. Bref la vie sans ordinateur et sans TV, est très utile pour développer son imagination, donc j'ai pu faire un plan total de la fic, qui a première vu ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de chapitres (je n'ai pas besoin de faire des tonnes, et vous faire des couches et des couches de fluff, non ?). Donc voila pour les nouvelles, bref je suis rentrée que pour quelques jours pour repartir pendant la dernière semaine de Août, de quoi vous faire patienter un peu.

* * *

La nuit fût longue, entre l'insomnie et les ronflements de Booth qui filtrait à travers la cloison, Temperance Brennan ne faisait que de tourner et se retourner dans son lit en quête perpétuelle de sommeil.

Le futur voyage l'excitait, heureuse de partir avec son partenaire, de se détendre dans un endroit calme et charmant, et aussi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Seulement voilà, l'ombre au tableau était qu'ils devaient approfondir leur plan, rien ne laisser au hasard, surtout vis-à-vis de leur entourage. Angela est très bonne pour savoir si oui ou non, quelqu'un fait semblant ou pas surtout à ce genres de choses, c'est une experte même.

Elle décida de se lever, d'écrire peut être un peu, mais son premier arrêt fut devant la porte close de la chambre d'amis. Elle l'entendis se retourner dans son sommeil et reprendre ses ronflements là où il les avait laissé quelques secondes avant. Elle se détourna, considérant son comportement comme idiot, et alla préparer du thé. L'auteur s'installa confortablement sur le sol, entre la table basse et adossée contre le canapé, prête à écrire une tasse de thé fumant non loin de l'ordinateur portable.

Booth se leva, tant bien que mal au son du réveil de son portable, vibrant et sonnant une mélodie tonitruante. Il s'aveugla par la lumière du téléphone tentant de l'arrêter. Grommelant, il arriva dans le living room et trouva sa partenaire endormie sur son canapé, le PC allumé et une tasse de thé maintenant froid. Il l'a regarda ainsi attendrit de la voir comme ça, il attrapa le mug et l'emporta dans la cuisine où il prépara le petit déjeuné faisant presque comme chez lui.

L'odeur du café et des toasts eut raison de son sommeil sur le canapé, Temperance se redressa et regarda dans la cuisine où son partenaire avait disposé le couvert sur le comptoir. Elle avait totalement oublié pendant un instant où elle se trouvait et qu'encore plus Booth lui faisait la cuisine le matin. Se frottant les yeux, elle alla jusqu'à lui et lui demanda :

« - Je croyais que c'était mon tour ce matin ?

- Je vois que l'écriture a eut raison de toi.

- Tu ronfles. L'accusa-t-elle.

- Même pas vrai, alors pas très fort.

- Pour moi c'était suffisamment fort pour traverser les mûrs. Tu es comme les personnages de tes romans graphiques, tu as le pouvoir de faire que tes ronflements traversent les cloisons. Dit-elle moqueuse.

- Des Comics et ensuite il me semble que tu sois la première personne a dire sur cette terre que les pouvoirs magiques ou autres, n'existent pas. Et merci, je dois avouer que tes performances humoristiques s'améliorent.

- J'ai un bon professeur. Il va falloir un jour que je te rende la pareille et te faire un petit déjeuné.

- Je pense que tu auras quelques jours pour ça au Vermont. Dit-il avec son sourire charmeur, il posa l'assiette de toasts chauds. »

Ils mangèrent, Booth tentant de savoir de quoi le futur roman de sa partenaire parlait. Comme à son habitude Brennan lui rétorqua qu'il le sera quand le livre sortira en librairie.

Chacun allèrent se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail, une fois le petit déjeuner finit. Booth l'accompagna à l'institut comme presque tout les matins depuis quelques mois. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Il resta un peu penaud face au geste de Brennan, mais autant s'y habituer maintenant. Les gestes de tendresses de sa partenaire éveillaient en lui des millions de sensations, du frisson en passant aux papillons dans le ventre. Il reprit ses esprits, remit le contact de la voiture et partit de bonne humeur.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois, en deux jours, Angela attrapa sa meilleure amie à son arrivée et toujours avec un café. Elle voulait discuter, elle avait vu le SUV de Booth devant les marches. Elle enchaîna, dirigeant Brennan vers son bureau :

« - Tu as encore passé la nuit avec Booth ?

- Non, on était chez moi et il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait le soir, ah oui je suis bête, le voyage ! Alors quoi, quand, où ?

- On part au Vermont, dans la maison de ses grands-parents.

- Au Vermont ? La plage et les cocotiers ne vous tentaient pas ?

- On n'avait pas envie de partir trop loin, dés fois qu'on soit appelés. Et moi cela me convient parfaitement.

- Si tu le dis, mais faire l'am-

- Il n'est pas question d'avoir des relations sexuelles sur la plage ou je-ne-sais-où, Ange, Booth et moi, on est que partenaires et amis. Rien d'autre, pas de sexe là dedans. Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ça. Dit-elle en coupant les fantaisies de l'artiste, une fois arrivées dans le bureau.

- Oh ça va, relaxe Bren. Les vacances sont faites pour ça, resserrer les liens entre les plus récalcitrants d'entre nous. Vous partez quand, j'espère dans quelques jours parce que là, tu es tendue c'est affreux à voir.

- Merci du compliment, oui on part ce week-end. Vous n'aurez plus à me supporter pendant plus d'une semaine.

- Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping, il te faut une combinaison de ski. Quoique une bonne veste polaire sera suffisante, on est en été quand même.

- N'exagère pas, Il y a un lac apparemment, c'est plutôt un maillot de bain que j'ai besoin.

- Tu vas te geler le postérieur dans l'eau glacé issue de la fonte des neiges ! Et puis, le Vermont ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'on peut appeler une destination proche. Il y a combien d'heures de route ?

Brennan soupira, son amie est tenace quand elle s'y met, elle répondit sur un ton las :

- Neuf heures, et on passe à Philadelphie chez ses parents.

- Tu vas rencontrer les parents de Booth ? Wow, c'est trop mignon, je n'en reviens pas. Explosa Angela qui ne tenait pratiquement plus assise sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce. Elle en profita pour sauter dans les bras de Brennan, qui ne voyait pas le point et resta figé comme un piquet.

Angela libéra l'anthropologue et reprit la parole :

- Détend toi Bren. C'est bon, vous allez passer un bon séjour tranquilles dans les montagnes et ce soir on ira faire les magasins, tu veux ?

- D'accord. Je vais travailler maintenant, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire avant de partir. »

* * *

Booth lui ne savait que faire, il n'avait pas spécialement d'affaires de son côté et il avait réglé toute sa paperasse dans la mâtiné. Il traîna du côté de ses collègues et remarqua que des affaires occupaient de nouveau l'ancien bureau de Sully.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer, il salua son ami en plein rangement.

« - Hey Sul, tu es revenus de ta virée en bateau ? Depuis quand ?

- Salut Booth, ouais je suis rentré depuis quelques jours, le temps de retrouver toutes mes marques et tout. Et d'installer Sasha aussi.

Booth leva un sourcil :

- Sasha ?

- Ma nouvelle petite amie…

- Tu passes du coq à l'âne, que vas-tu dire à Bones ?

- On s'est séparé depuis un moment déjà, n'est-ce pas Booth ? Et puis je pense qu'elle est déjà bien occupée avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce qu'on dit.

- Vraiment ? Qui a dit ça ?

- Booth… Tout le monde sait qu'il se passe bien plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux. Je l'ai bien compris quand j'étais avec Temperance, je pense que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure donc je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

- Vous êtes tous là à faire des remarques comme ça dans votre coin, mais vous ne comprenez pas grand choses à notre fonctionnement.

Booth savait parfaitement que tout le monde avait raison sur ce coup.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot, je te connais suffisamment et Tempe aussi pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre vous deux, encore plus ces derniers temps avec le gamin du labo. Mais là il faut vous réveiller tout les deux, tout le monde compte sur vous pour que tout reparte sur les rails. Marmonna Sullivan sur un ton quasi désespéré, le plan ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pensa Booth, il imagina aussi la tête que fera tout le monde quand ils s'embrasseront dans les couloirs, ce qui dessina un léger sourire sur son visage jusque là impassible.

Sully le regarda curieusement et l'alerta le sortant de son songe :

- Hey Booth, tu ne voudrais pas prendre un café, j'en ai marre de te sermonner comme ton père.

- Ouais, ok pour le café. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… Accepta-t-il en levant à la fois les yeux et les mains au ciel en signe de raidissions, sans toute fois penser une dernière fois à la tête que Sully fera quand il lui dira qu'ils partent ensemble en destination inconnue.

* * *

Angela Montenegro adore faire du shopping à toutes occasions, pour elle, pour tous événements de l'année (particulièrement Noël), surtout pour sa meilleure amie et encore plus dans la prévision du voyage le plus excitant que sa Bren puisse aller avec son partenaire. Excitant est peut-être un trop gros mot, un : le Vermont n'est pas la destination idéale qu'elle avait prévu pour ses tourtereaux ; et deux : le contexte, tout le monde à compris, mais cela n'empêchait pas de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche à la pensée que ses deux amis puissent enfin peut être ouvrir leur cœurs… Stop, stop, stop on part dans la guimauve là.

Bref Angela parcourait avec Brennan les boutiques du centre commercial pas très loin de l'institut. Elle fit plusieurs tentatives devant les magasins de lingerie, mais Bones ne se laissait pas faire prétextant avoir d'autres besoins que d'acheter une parure affriolante pour plaire à Booth. Elle trouva cependant son maillot de bain chez Victoria's Secret après bien sûre avoir inspecté les sous-vêtements avec Angela.

Tempe aimait quand même ces sorties shopping avec Ange, même si son travail la passionnait réellement, ces temps de détentes entres filles en dehors du labo étaient vraiment agréables. Il y avait toujours un arrêt obligatoire pour Temperance : le magasin de décoration exotique. Elle l'adorait, c'était presque un antiquaire, il y avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau et surtout elle ramenait toujours une petite chose pour chez elle ou bien pour son bureau. Même si la plus part de son mobilier et sa décoration provenaient de ses voyages à l'étranger, elle avait une grande partie de ses babioles qui venait de cette boutique.

Une fois leur différents achats accomplis, en sortant elles passèrent devant une boutique de multimédia. Brennan regarda la vitrine où les dernières sorties DVD étaient exposées et demanda à son amie qui n'avait pas remarqué son arrêt :

« - Tu crois que ça plaira à Booth, si je lui achète un DVD ?

- Tu lui fait des cadeaux maintenant ? Demanda Angela à son plus grand étonnement.

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste qu'il me bassine pour que j'achète une télévision tout les soirs quand on est chez moi, alors peut-être qu'un de ces DVD lui fera oublier cette lubie un instant.

- Ah d'accord ! Vous faites quoi quand vous êtes chez toi, s'il n'y a pas de télé ?

- On mange et puis on discute, il arrive même qu'il amène des jeux de société.

- Ah ! La bonne blague ! Toi, jouer à un jeu de société ? Je vais devoir demander à Booth qu'il te prenne en photo…

Vous avez déjà joué au Scrabble ?

- Euh, oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le principe de ce jeux, très instructif. Les dernières paroles de Brennan firent redoubler les rires de l'artiste, quant à la première ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans la tête de Temperance qui saisit alors le sens du mot Scrabble, elle reprit :

- Angela ! Tu es impossible, tu es pire que Booth !

- Pire que Booth ? Pourquoi il a dû t'expliquer ce que signifie en d'autres termes : Jouer au Scrabble ? Oh ma chérie ! Articula Ange entre deux éclat de rires.

- Oui, il m'a expliqué. Et je ne trouve ça pas très drôle. C'est même idiot, pourquoi utiliser cette expression pour sous-entendre un rapport sexuel ?

- Jouer au Scrabble est par nature assez ennuyeuse, il faut l'admettre et tu sais ce qu'on fait quand on s'ennuie ?

- J'ai compris ça, mais je trouve ça absurde.

- Et donc, Booth t'a expliqué ça sans que tu rechigne ou le tabasse avec ta batte de baseball ?

- Tu sais, avec Booth, on a un jeu : Deviner quel sous entendu ton esprit tordu pourrait formuler en toutes occasions.

- Hum… Et vous vous échangez des mails plein de cochonneries rien qu'en pensant à moi. C'est trop gentil de votre part. C'est même plutôt mignon, j'imagine à peine les mails que tu lui envoie.

- Tu es complètement tordue, primo : as-tu déjà vu Booth utilisé un ordinateur ? Deusio : on n'y joue qu'au labo.

- Curieux, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Booth utilisé un ordinateur… Et comme vous êtes frustrant ! Maintenant je vais devoir vous surveiller au labo. Enchaîna Angela soupirant à l'idée d'un Booth et d'une Brennan en train de se chuchoter des sous-entendus et des petits mots doux.

Brennan la sortie de sa rêverie, en entrant dans le magasin, collecta quelques DVD vus plutôt dans la vitrine et les paya. »

Retournant à l'institut, les deux femmes remarquèrent le SUV noir de Booth dans le parking. Allant directement dans son bureau, Brennan sans surprise trouva son partenaire en train de lire un livre sur l'anatomie, qu'il avait trouvé dans les étagères. Le rejoignant sur le canapé, elle s'affala lasse de fatigue. Booth leva la tête de son livre et regarda les sacs éparpillés à leurs pieds.

Il se contenta de regarder les différents sigles haut en couleur sur les sacs pour deviner à peu de choses près ce qu'ils contenaient. Il s'arrêta devant le sac de Victoria's secret, son attention au plus haut point, rougissant ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'au sac rouge de la marque bien connue de multimédia et regarda dedans.

« - Tu achètes des DVD sans avoir une télévision ?

- Non, je les ai acheté pour toi en vérité.

- Un cadeau ! Fallait pas. Et les derniers films sortis, que demander de plus. Merci Temperance. Heureux comme un petit garçon devant ses cadeaux à Noël, il l'a pris dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. »

Desserrant son étreinte, il déballa les boites de leurs cellophanes et commença à parcourir les petits catalogues à l'intérieurs. Il lui indiqua plusieurs films qu'il avait adorés, et si elle les connaissait par hasard.

Ce petit moment n'échappa aux yeux d'Angela qui passait là pour donner un dossier à Brennan. Elle les regarda un instant se prendre le bec, pour savoir le quel des Starwars était le meilleur. Elle finit par entrer dans le bureau, les interrompant dans leur débat :

«- Il ne se passe pas une minute sans que vous débattiez sur n'importe quoi, et vous décidez de partir en vacances ensemble, et le tout dans l'espoir de ne pas vous étriper avant la fin ? J'espère juste que Booth, tu n'emmèneras pas ton arme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Angela, j'ai mieux. Répondit l'intéressé, un sourire charmeur à l'appui de ses propos.

- Booth… Ange qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tien, j'ai la reconstitution que tu voulais sur l'agresseur de Tifany Bradfort. »

Elle déposa un dossier sur la table de travail de son amie et se retourna pour faire face aux partenaires. Elle soupira, les laissa à leurs affaires et rejoignit Hodgins.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas si ce plan est une bonne idée… Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée à ce qu'on nous voit ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours imaginé. Et Angela si elle le découvre, comment va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle me parler encore après ça ? _

_Je ne sais pas si Booth est prêt à s'engager à de telles choses, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable._

_Répondons à la logique, j'ai toujours su faire ça, alors… _

_Il est logique que les événements tragiques qui se passent dans nos vies resserrent les liens des personnes concernés. Donc, il est normal que Booth et moi, nous nous voyons davantage qu'avant._

_De plus, il est logique aussi que les autres le croient dur comme fer, ils sont aussi touchés que nous. Ainsi Cam, Hodgins, Ange et peut-être même Cullen, le croiront._

_Je suis nulle en psychologie… Booth à l'air tellement content de partir. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a l'air aussi content. Tout à l'heure, il m'a parlé de Sully, pourquoi est-il revenu ?_

_Booth avait l'air si mystérieux en parlant de lui, mais pas comme d'habitude quand on parle de mes ex, il semblait taire quelque chose. Quand on parlait de Sully avant, il avait une manière de parler assez dérangeante, tout à fait comme un mâle alpha peu heureux qu'on lui prenne quelque chose qui lui appartient-_

_Mais oui ! J'ai compris, maintenant il est confiant d'une chose : Je lui appartient. Le plan est une sorte de promesse entre nous deux, un engagement à ne pas se séparer quitte à évoluer dans un autre sens que celui qu'on s'était fixé au départ !_

_Et tout ça parce qu'il sait que quelque part Sully est hors jeu dans la course._

_Tout est une histoire biologique parfois, mais maintenant une chose s'est éclairée : le mental et les décisions qu'on fait ont leur poids aussi dans notre manière d'être. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne suis pas partie avec Sully l'année dernière, je l'avais fait inconsciemment, mais Booth lui a compris et il est resté accroché. J'avais fait le choix que Sully ne me convenait pas, que j'avais mieux à portée de main. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Booth est un très beau spécimen humain, avec de bons gènes… Voila que je me mets à penser à Booth comme un morceau de viande avec une étiquette vantant ses qualités nutritionnelles._

_Non, je dois penser à lui d'une manière différente, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'alors. C'est ça qui fera marcher notre plan, non notre histoire._

_Il a l'air tellement pensif maintenant, il l'est toujours quand il conduit et qu'il ne me parle pas. Il a sentis le regard que je lui lançais et me regarda, il sourie un instant avant de retourner à sa route. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête comme dans la mienne._

_Le chemin est long, je devrais me reposer. En route pour le Vermont !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon, je l'avoue j'ai un peu abandonné ces temps-ci, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse… donc sans plus attendre voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !_

_Ils étaient partis assez tôt le matin, le jour était déjà levé mais rares étaient les gens dans la rue. Cependant, une fois arrivés dans le trafic, les embouteillages pour sortir de Washington faisaient rage, comme toujours un samedi matin d'été quand il s'agit de partir passer quelques jours en vacances. Une bonne heure et quelques coups de klaxon rageurs suffirent pour sortir de la capitale, l'autoroute vers Philadelphie était chargée mais sans plus._

_Plus les kilomètres passèrent, plus la gorge de Brennan se serrait à mesure que son stress augmentait. Le silence de Booth ne l'aidait pas non plus, elle détestait ce silence d'ailleurs. Quelques regards furtifs en la direction du conducteur et quelques changements de position, indiquèrent au dernier qu'une pose s'imposait pour sa partenaire. Il stoppa sa voiture à la station essence et fit le plein avant de s'arrêter devant le restaurant. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent un petit déjeuné. Booth sortit enfin de son mutisme, un soulagement pour la femme qui se tenait devant lui._

_« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, d'habitude tu es plus sage en voiture ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Booth ! Répondit-elle un peu trop sur la défensive, elle baissa la tête vers le contenu de son assiette._

_- Moui… Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir partir, hein ? On peut toujours faire demi tour._

_- Non, c'est bon, tu sais tout comme moi, qu'on en a besoin._

_- Moui, j'espère juste que tu es prête à vivre quelques heures en compagnie d'autres Booth que moi. Dit-il sûr de l'effet sur le stress de sa partenaire qui s'empressa de fourrer une cuiller pleine de céréales dans la bouche, réaction typique._

_- … _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent qui tu es._

_- Euh… Qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle assez démunie face à une telle certitude de la part de Seeley Booth._

_- Oui, ils ont lu la biographie assez succincte de ton livre. Dit-il la malice plein les yeux._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? _

_- Rien de compromettant._

_- Je peux savoir ce que cela veut dire ?_

_- Ma mère a été très curieuse à ton sujet, ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'une femme consacre sa vie à étudier des choses aussi morbides que des meurtres et des os._

_- Que disent-ils de leur fils qui consacre sa vie à élucider des choses aussi morbides que des meurtres ? Reprit-elle la réplique maladroite de Booth afin de retourner son malaise vers lui._

_- Bones… Ce n'est pas la question, je te signale qu'on parlait de toi, je leur ai raconté en quelques lignes ta vie, que tes parents ont disparut et ainsi de suite-_

_- Ils vont croire que je suis une inadapté social, Booth ! Coupa-t-elle net, levant au passage plusieurs têtes dans le restaurant. Un regard autour de lui, et il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Temperance :_

_- Ils ne croient rien du tout à ton sujet, pour eux c'est rencontrer la meilleure amie de leur fils. Ils comprennent très bien que ton passé est compliqué et je pense qu'ils n'en parleront pas. Calme toi maintenant. »_

_Il se rassit et finit son assiette de pancakes en silence. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle se fasse remarquer partout, et être aussi pointilleuse sur se qu'on dit d'elle, Temperance Brennan se fiche éperdument de ce que disent les autres d'habitude._

_Bones regarda son partenaire enfourner ses crêpes, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi susceptible à ce sujet. Mais pourquoi ce que pensent les parents de Booth d'elle, la préoccupe vraiment ? Jamais elle n'a voulu plaire aux parents de ses camarades étant jeune, et encore plus lorsqu'elle était dans le système. Rares étaient les parents compréhensifs, on voyait les enfants placés comme les ordures de la société. Est-ce que les parents de son partenaire sont aussi compréhensifs qu'il le disait ?_

_Le retour dans la voiture se fit aussi silencieusement que lorsque qu'il l'a quittèrent un peu plus tôt. Booth mit le contact et dirigea le véhicule de nouveau vers l'autoroute. Philadelphie était encore à une bonne heure de route, Tempe choisit de dormir, l'échange dans le restaurant avait coupé net son stress, et en fit ressortir une véritable angoisse : _

_Et si elle ne plaisait pas à ses parents ? _

_Elle se força à fermer les yeux pour effacer cette question idiote de sa tête, voila maintenant qu'elle pensait comme un être irraisonnable, comme quand elle avait quinze ans. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une question pareille puisse l'embêter jusqu'alors._

_Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda défiler le paysage._

_Le SUV ralentit sa course pour s'arrêter sur une voie de garage, devant une jolie maison de banlieue, en brique rouge avec de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin bien soigné. Booth coupa le contact et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, tout en tournant son regard vers Brennan comme un signal de départ. La porte principale, sous le porche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme assez âgé mais de bonne posture, le père de Booth sans hésitation. Le sourire charmeur héréditaire éclatait sur le visage basané d'un homme ayant traversé et éprouvé les batailles d'une vie entière. C'était la représentation exacte que se faisait Temperance d'un chevalier ou d'un roi du moyen âge. L'accolade qu'il fit à son fils était pleine de tendresse, il semblait heureux de le voir, comme s'il revenait de la guerre. Ils avaient sûrement entendu parler du coup de feu qu'il avait reçu pour elle lors de cette soirée spéciale._

_Derrière, encore sur le perron, une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un beau gris, regardait la scène malicieusement. Elle avait la même présence que Booth, comme si elle rayonnait : sa mère. Elle s'avança vers son fils et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, pour ensuite s'enfouir dans les bras grands ouverts de son prince._

_Brennan avait l'impression de se trouver dans un de ces vieux films épiques, où le couple royal recevait leur prince, partit longtemps aux croisades. Ce fût alors que Booth se tourna vers elle, un bras toujours sur les épaules de sa mère et la désigna d'un geste de la main. Elle était restée là pétrifiée dans son étude sans remarquer, que les trois personnes devant elle attendaient un minimum de réaction. Sortant de sa rêverie, elle fit quelques pas en leur direction et le père de Booth l'encercla de ses bras. Il se présenta, James Booth. Il l'a regarda de haut en bas et un petit sourire en coin, il l'a poussa doucement vers les autres Booth._

_Tout comme à son fils, elle fit la bise à Bones et lui souhaita qu'elle fût heureuse qu'enfin leur fils leur présente la fameuse Temperance Brennan._

_En un instant, le stress qu'avait barbouillé la jeune femme toute la matinée, s'était envolé pour laisser place à la chaleur habituelle qu'elle éprouvait quand elle n'était qu'avec Booth. Elle se sentait même comme un membre à part entière de cette famille._

_Ils finirent par entrer dans la maison, une odeur délicieuse émanait de la cuisine, que Brennan devina à la gauche de l'entrée, cependant ils traversèrent le salon, finement décoré et débordant de photos des différents membres de la famille, en comptant bien sûre Parker. Même une photo d'elle et de Booth, prise au Jeffersonian trônait au dessus de la cheminée._

_La mère de Booth, Susan les emmena dans le jardin de derrière où une terrasse avec un barbecue fumant les attendait. James leur proposa quelque chose à boire, pendant que Susan revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau de légumes comme amuses bouche. _

_Booth fit la grimace en découvrant les bâtonnets de carotte et de concombre accompagnés d'un pot de crème assaisonné aux herbes. Sa mère le rabroua, vantant qu'une cuisine équilibrée le gardera plus longtemps en vie. Il prit un bout de carotte et le plongea dans la sauce avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche pour ensuite ne pas s'arrêter de grignoter les tomates cerise et les autres légumes. Brennan roula les yeux au ciel, en piquant un concombre des mains de Booth qui fit mine d'être outré et bu une gorgée de sa bière._

_Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien durant le déjeuné, la mère de Booth, au grand désarroi du dernier, raconta les différentes bêtises de son fils durant son enfance. Brennan leur posa plusieurs questions en échange, toutes à des fins anthropologiques les assura-t-elle, enfin plus à Booth qu'à ses parents amusés de la situation. _

_Au dessert, le frère aîné de l'agent du FBI arriva avec sa femme, Brianna et leurs trois enfants. Le jardin s'emplis tout d'un coup, des cris des enfants se chamaillant pour savoir qui, l'oncle Seeley prendra sur les épaules. Une fois Booth éloigné, Brianna et Jared s'engagèrent sur un débat du quel des livres de Brennan, ils trouvaient le mieux. Bien sûre, James et Susan participèrent à la discussion, Brennan elle se trouva au milieu ajoutant des précisions notoires. Tous s'arrêtèrent lorsque Booth revint de la partie de foot avec les enfants, Temperance remercia dieu (seulement s'il est possible qu'il existe) que cette dispute familiale finisse enfin, suite à l'arrivé du dernier sujet de discorde entre les participants._

_Booth pris une longue gorgée d'eau et remarqua qu'il était le centre d'attention de toute la tablée sauf de sa partenaire à sa gauche qui avait l'air plutôt de s'éprendre à la délicate tâche de plier sa serviette. Il glissa son regard tout autour de la table et interrogea sa mère :_

_« - Que se passe-t-il ? Je dérange peut être ?_

_- Non, non, on parlait des livres de Temperance. Répondit Susan sur un ton léger qui ne laissait rien paraître à Brennan._

_- Ah ? Et pourquoi, tout d'un coup un débat si passionné s'interrompt à mon arrivé ? _

_- Rien, Seeley, rien de fâcheux, pas besoin de parler comme ça. On se demandait si le personnage d'Andy était inspiré de toi. Répliqua le frère de Booth. Brennan toussota avant de marmonner :_

_- Andy est un personnage fictif, vraiment sorti de mon imagination. _

_- Oui et plus de questions à propos de ça, hein ? Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une question dans la bouche de Booth._

_Un long silence s'empara de la table et chacun semblait réfléchir très fort à un sujet de conversation. Seeley fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche :_

_- Bon, je pense qu'on va y aller, on a encore pas mal de route…_

_- Il est tard, vous devriez rester pour la nuit et partir tôt demain matin. Répliqua la mère de Booth. Après tout elle ne voyait pas souvent son fils, encore moins en bonne compagnie. Booth jeta un regard vers sa partenaire qui prit la parole :_

_- Je pense aussi qu'il serait plus sage d'éviter de conduire la nuit. _

_- Parfait alors, allez tout le monde débarrasse la table ! » _

_Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans encombre, relativement dans la bonne humeur d'une réunion de famille. En passant d'histoires à propos de l'enfance de Booth et de son frère, à d'autres anecdotes sur le passé militaire de chacun, ou encore des précisions sur l'anthropologie , tout était réunis pour que Temperance passe un bon moment. Avant le dîner, Jared et le reste de sa petite famille partirent chez eux. La mère de Booth profita de la préparation du repas pour s'isoler avec Brennan dans la cuisine prétextant avoir besoin de son aide._

_Susan lui posa plusieurs questions sur sa vie, de ce qu'il l'avait poussée à se diriger vers l'étude des morts et des squelettes. Brennan était tellement détendue, grâce en grande partie à l'aura de bienveillance qui émané de la mère de son partenaire, qu'elle se délivra sur la disparition de ses parents, en partie de la vie dans le système et bien sûr à propos de Booth. Susan, elle parla de sa peur par rapport au métier de son fils, surtout depuis l'épisode de Pam, que c'était pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas venus au faux enterrement, mais que son fils lui avait raconté ce que Sweet avait fait pour son étude._

_Temperance fut surprise que Booth raconte tout à ses parents, avec autant de détails, et surtout que sa mère semblait connaître beaucoup sur elle et non pas seulement ce qu'elle avait laissé transparaître durant leur conversation. Elle avait l'impression même d'avoir en quelque sorte sa mère devant elle, cette présence et ses yeux scrutateurs. Brennan se dit qu'initialement toutes les mères avait cette capacité de symbiose avec leurs enfants, qu'il était possible pour elles de ressentir les états d'âmes de leur progéniture, elle l'avait lu plusieurs études dans un magazine de psychologie dans la salle d'attente de Sweet. Pour une fois qu'elle y croyait._

_Le dîner était prêt et ils se mirent à table dehors, profitant du coucher de soleil qui se cachait derrière les autres maisons environnantes. C'était un repas joyeux, enjoué et plein de familiarités. Booth était ravi, il n'avait jamais vu sa partenaire aussi ouverte avec des inconnus, il ne l'avait jamais surtout vu aussi détendue, il avait en mémoire cette photos d'elle adolescente pendant un pique-nique avec sa famille. Le même sourire figurait sur ses lèvres, cette même expression enfantine de confiance._

_Il était heureux pour elle, ils arrivaient tout de même à se chamailler de temps à autres pendant le repas, au moment de débarrasser les couverts. _

_Il avait retrouvé sa confiance, un retour aux sources._

_Avant d'aller se coucher, la mère de Booth leur confia les arrangements pour la maison au Vermont et les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de son fils pour donner du linge pour la nuit. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu la dispute de qui dormira sur le canapé en bas, de vrais enfants._

_Susan toussota, interrompant la bataille de regards furieux et autres répliques cinglantes, et enfin ils tournèrent leur attention vers elle :_

_« - Le lit est suffisamment grand pour vous accueillir tout les deux pourtant, quel est le problème ?_

_- Maman…_

_- Oui pourquoi Booth, on est suffisamment grands pour dormir dans le même lit, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Euh, oui oui Bones, C'est que..hum… _

_- Ah c'est bon j'ai trouvé, tu as peur que tes parents croient qu'on couche ensemble ou quoi ?_

_Booth Jeta un soupir embarrassé en cherchant une réaction autre que l'amusement de la part de sa mère, avant de trancher :_

_- Ok c'est bon, merci maman. A demain. » dit-il en arrachant les draps des mains de sa mère et la poussa vers la porte, qu'il ferma du pied en se retournant._

_Ils se préparèrent et se couchèrent chacun de leur coté._


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà, après des mois, nan des siècles d'absence, avec un nouveaux chapitre. Je n'ai pas assez d'excuses bidons à vous servir, mais j'ai eut pas mal de boulo à la fac, les pannes d'inspirations, une santé fragile... Enfin tout le lot quoi! Je tiens à remercier chacun d'autre vous qui ont laissé un message, et cookies for everybody! Sans plus d'attente...

* * *

La nuit se passa sans de trop de problèmes, passons les vols de couvertures et autres franchissements de moitiés de lit. Le matin arriva bien trop vite pour Booth qui réclamait bien entendu quelques heures de sommeil en plus, mais la route devant lui le fit tout de même se lever.

Enfin dans le SUV de Booth, ils partirent dans le trafic dense du matin en route finalement vers les montagnes du Vermont. La première partie de la route se passa sans trop d'encombres surtout au passage de la région de New York, quand arriva l'heure du déjeuné presque à mi-chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un petit dinner perdu entre deux échangeurs de fret ferroviaire avec ses trains infiniment longs et lents. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls et pas mal de routiers venaient faire là leur pose, l'apparition du couple suscita l'attention de la serveuse bien heureuse de nouvelles têtes dans son restaurant et leur réserva un traitement spécial. Ils repartirent le ventre plein, mais surtout avec une boîte avec une tarte aux pommes confiée spécialement à Booth, au cas où il en aurait à manquer.

Le temps était gris et la route semblait longue encore, longeant la frontière de l'Etat du Massachussetts et ses grandes étendues boisées explosant d'un vert sombre et traversant de temps à autres des villes de style colonial débordantes d'importantes propriétés originales du temps des premiers colons.

Après environ cinq heures de routes, ils dépassèrent enfin le panneau leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans le Vermont et les premières petites montagnes déjà encadraient la route.

« - On arrive bientôt, on est au Vermont, non ? Demanda une Brennan apparemment impatiente d'arriver.

- Une bonne heure de route et c'est bon ! Il faut juste qu'on s'arrête pour faire quelques courses.

- Tu ne veux pas que je conduise, tu as conduit tout la journée et on a pas fait beaucoup de poses…

- Non, il n'y a pas moyen Bones, tu ne conduits pas. Conduire sur des routes de montagne, c'est pas la même chose qu'en ville.

- Je suis une conductrice expérimentée et j'ai conduit en montagne et sur des routes bien moins carrossables que celles là. Dit-elle désignant l'asphalte que le suburban avalait.

- C'est pas une raison, c'est mes roues et personne n'y touche.

- Imagine, qu'on ait un accident, tu es inconscient et que je sois la seule à pouvoir te conduire ?

- Déjà dans ce genres de cas, si le conducteur est inconscient son passager aussi, et on appelle une ambulance avant toutes choses… Pas que je doute de tes compétences médicales, Bones, mais je ne penses pas que tu puisses me soulever et encore moins de me déplacer.

- Tu serais effaré de voir la force que peut avoir une femme…

- Rah Bones, je ne suis pas sexiste là, et je croyais que l'être le plus rationnel ici, c'était toi ? Demanda-t-il quittant un instant la route des yeux pour lancer un sourire charmeur pour détendre sa partenaire, qui n'apparaissait pas du tout amusée par ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

- Booth tu m'énerve. Je veux être gentille, te proposer de te reposer parce que tu as conduit toute la journée et que après qui va supporter les plaintes de son partenaire ? Personne d'autre que moi, et aussi j'essayais d'avoir une conversation normale, sans en faire des tonnes dans la rationalité, c'est pas toi qui m'a dit de me lâcher ?

- Wow wow, je m'y attendais pas à celle là. Merci, de t'inquiéter de moi, je suis touché que tu veuilles faire des efforts pour paraître… Euh… Normale ?

Non, ce mot ne te colle pas du tout, Temperance Brennan n'est pas normale, elle est, enfin tu es, tout sauf ça, et dans le bon sens, je veux dire, tu es spéciale.

- Spéciale ? Elle sourie devant les balbutiements de son partenaire qui paraissait maintenant assez mal à l'aise.

- Pas comme les autres… Et c'est bien, parce que si tu n'étais pas spéciale, tu ne serais pas toi, voila quoi enfin. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hum, que ma différence est une manière de me voir autrement que les autres femmes, enfin que cela me rend plus attirante ? A l'entente du dernier mot, Booth fit une grimace, qui déchira un gloussement à Tempe. Il se tourna un instant vers elle pour voir si elle ne se moquait pas de lui dans sa tentative maladroite de la complimenter. Il ne répondit pas.

- Oui, donc c'est ça, merci Booth c'est gentil. Elle se redressa dans son siège et croisa les jambes, elle aussi tout d'un coup un peu gênée par leur conversation. »

Cela va être bien plus difficile qu'on le croyait. Si on se conduit comme des adolescents à chaque fois, ça ne paraîtra pas du tout crédible. Vraiment pas… Vivement qu'on arrive.

La prière de Brennan se fit entendre parce qu'ils dépassèrent le panneau indiquant la direction de Killington, Booth stoppa sa voiture sur le parking d'une grande surface. Il se jeta en dehors du véhicule et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte à Brennan, la sortant de sa rêverie. La discussion repris tandis qu'ils traversèrent le parking à la recherche d'un chariot, une scène bien trop clichée.

« - A quoi tu penses ?

- A tes manières sexistes… Non, rien d'important.

- C'est pas des manières sexistes, c'est juste que mon père m'a appris que les femmes doivent être respectées et qu'on doit prendre soins d'elles.

- Chevaleresque mais tout bien tout honneur.

- D'où tu connais cette expression ?

- Je n'ai pas toujours été enfermée dans un labo.

- Heureusement, tu serais quoi, un robot, tu aurais découvert la pierre philosophale ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- Ce n'est pas la première visée de mon travail de découvrir une substance permettant l'immortalité… Une croyance populaire, encore une fois. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'aurais pu découvrir pas mal de choses, si je ne passais pas autant de temps en dehors de la partie majeure de pourquoi l'anthropologie existe. Ajouta-t-elle sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait touché une partie sensible.

- Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu fais des enquêtes parce que je t'oblige ? La mine offusquée de Booth, fit flotter 'un touché, coulé' dans l'esprit de Temperance qui se régalait d'avoir la dominance de leur joute verbale, mais s'empressa d'ajouter pour répartir la balance, non sans malice :

- Non, tu ne m'oblige pas de faire des enquêtes, le Jeffersonian accepte de prêter son anthropologue en chef pour faire la promotion d'une discipline peu connue en demande de crédits de l'Etat et du mécénat. La grimace de l'agent s'intensifia mais il se méfia tout d'un coup :

- Tu me fais marcher là ? L'éclat de rire de sa partenaire le rassura immédiatement.

- Tu crois que ça m'ennuis de travailler avec toi ? J'aime beaucoup l'archéologie mais, si ca m'ennuyait de travailler avec le FBI, je n'aurais jamais autant insisté pour aller sur le terrain. Et surtout à te faire chanter pour ça.

- Perfide femme, je vais devoir me méfier de toi, l'art de manipuler tu sais, ma quête est dorénavant finie. La référence à Star Wars laissa Brennan sur le carreau la confusion remplaça l'amusement, Booth dû à nouveau se justifier :

- Par contre, le travail est loin d'être fini pour ce qui est de la pop culture… Star Wars et le Maître Yoda ne te dit rien par hasard ? Le visage de la femme à coté de lui se releva dans un sourire timide.

- L'extra-terrestre vert et de petite taille, qui a appris à maîtriser la Force à Luke Skywalker sur une planète marécageuse et hostile ?

- On y est, tu n'es pas tant à déplorer que ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on achète ? »

* * *

Le maison à deux étages d'architecture plutôt visionnaire pour son âge avec d'assez grandes fenêtres, fermées par de grands volets, se dressait au fur et à mesure que la voiture descendait la route étroite où la largeur n'excédait pas le passage d'un seul véhicule.

La musique diffusée faiblement par l'autoradio était entrecoupée par des grésillements rendant l'écoute désagréable, Booth coupa l'appareil plongeant l'habitacle du SUV dans le silence. Il jeta un regard désemparé à sa partenaire, qui elle regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre passager. Leur dernière dispute dans la grande surface faisait encore rage dans leurs deux esprits, ne cédant la victoire à personne. L'un ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse dépenser autant d'argent en nourriture, pas aussi différemment produite que sa carotte premier prix. Tandis que l'autre pensait exactement le contraire : Pourquoi ne pas mettre les moyens dans de la nourriture qui pourrait vous rendre en meilleure santé ?

Autant écouter des sourds discuter, quelques ménagères de passage comme eux dans le supermarché avaient assisté amusées au débat du couple. De quoi alimenter les ragots du coin et du pain bénit pour des femmes en mal de distractions dans leurs routines.

La bataille avait fini, le partage en deux du chariot avait coupé court à l'intérêt des femmes désespérées pour ce si charmant couple s'arrosant copieusement de sarcasmes et autres à la caisse.

Depuis, les regards noirs et les soupirs avaient emplis la conversation entre nos deux amis dans la voiture, une fois les sacs de commissions chargés sur la banquette arrière. La route ne fut pas trop longue et Booth engagea ses roues sur la petite route qui serpentait entre les arbres recouverts de mousse végétale donnant au paysage une teinte uniforme verte.

Il stoppa son véhicule devant les marches en bois du porche de la maison endormie sous une nappe de brouillard, rien de mieux pour arranger l'humeur de Bones, se dit-il.

Il sortit et s'étira, respirant l'air lourd et chargé annonçant un futur orage, il trottina dernière la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre et commencer à déposer les bagages sur le gravier humide.

La voiture bougea un peu, lestée du poids de la femme qui ouvrit à son tour la portière arrière et prit plusieurs des sacs brun en papier qui s'étaient échoués par terre. Elle déposa sa charge sur une table basse en bois blanchi sous le perron de la maison, entouré d'un banc et de deux chaises de la même matière. L'odeur de l'herbe séchée par le soleil et de la poussière emplissait l'atmosphère, ravivant en Temperance quelques souvenirs d'enfance. Elle sourit à cet effet de déjà-vu et se retourna, dévala les trois marches et pris d'autres sacs, à son retour la porte principale était ouverte laissant juste le battant de la moustiquaire sur le trou béant. Une autre odeur envahit ses narines, celle de la maison enfermée depuis un moment, des fleurs séchés dans un coin et la fraîcheur de l'obscurité.

Un moment plus tard, la lumière éclaira la chambranle d'une porte donnant sur un cagibi, d'où ressortait son partenaire un sourire sur les lèvres, qui venait sûrement d'ouvrir le courant et l'eau. Il disparut aussitôt dans l'obscurité et la lumière du jour apparut alors au fond de la maison sur la cuisine, laissant apparaître son étendue. Décidant de faire de même, elle ouvrit les différents volets du reste la pièce et retourna sa position initiale à l'entrée.

Une grande table en bois massif, entourée de chaises assorties, trônait du côté Est juste devant l'îlot central surplombé d'une grille où étaient suspendues des casseroles recouvertes de cuivres.

La cuisine, un peu en retrait par rapport au reste, semblait avoir été refaite récemment, le plan de travail dans un granit sombre luisait sous la lumière blanche de l'extérieur et un grand réfrigérateur de la même teinte se dressait juste à coté du pallier de l'escalier dissimulé entre le mûr du fond et la porte maintenant entrouverte de la buanderie.

Le manteau d'une cheminée dominait le coin Ouest de la vaste pièce à la décoration un peu vieillotte et aux mûrs recouverts typiquement de lambris en bois de couleur miel. Le foyer était entouré de canapés et de fauteuils douillés, tous recouverts du même tissus orange un peu usé par endroits témoignant d'une intense activité. Derrière cet espace cosy, les yeux de l'anthropologue se posèrent sur un buffet du même bois que la table, où était posé dans un désordre voulu les cadres de photos et une lampe en cuivre. A ses pieds, un coffre de bonne taille gisait contre le mûr sous la fenêtre juste à coté de la porte d'entrée. Soupirant d'aise, elle se tourna vers Booth qui n'avait jusque là pas bouger d'un millimètre et le gratifia d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eut à observé jusque là. Rarement elle souriait à montrer ses dents, ou au point de faire plisser ses yeux. Leur mésentente de tout à l'heure s'était envolée sur le profit d'un ravissement sans précédent et contagieux, il répondit à ce sourire de bon cœur.

Il se déplaça à travers le couloir invisible entre les différentes partie de la pièce à vivre et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, la surprenant sur le coup, elle enroula les bras sur sa taille, se sentant comme jamais elle n'a été : chez elle.

Certains lieux, même si on y a jamais mit les pieds, répondent à des critères que notre inconscient a dicté étant comme l'endroit rêvé, un paradis terrestre. Pour Temperance, qui depuis l'âge de quinze ans n'avait jamais reconnus cette sensation nulle part, dans aucunes des maisons d'accueil, ni à l'université, ni dans son propre appartement et ni même au labo. Cette maison avait quelque chose qui interpellait ses sens, sa mémoire, elle s'y sentais à la maison. Tout ici respirait le calme et la tranquillité, et surtout la familiarité. Les doigts de son partenaire traçaient lentement la forme de son dos, de haut en bas, la faisant frissonner et se sérer d'avantage contre lui, il huma le parfum au miel de son shampooing. Il soupira, se recula un peu pour sonder le visage de sa partenaire, elle avait les yeux fermés, le tracé de ses lèvres en une courbe galbé et les joues teintés de rose. Le tonnerre se fit entendre au loin, deux piscines d'eau profondes s'ouvrirent, il glissa ses mains sur les extrémités de sa taille, le regard sondeur et fébrile de Booth sur ses yeux. Le temps se fixa un instant, jamais dans sa vie Brennan n'était tentée d'embrasser quelqu'un, jamais elle n'a désiré à ce point cette intimité, jamais pour de vrai. Elle avança son visage millimètres par millimètres épiant une réaction de la partie adverse, qui ne se fit pas attendre à cet accord tacite les yeux dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent finalement, libérant un électrochoc, les incitant à aller plus loin, à approfondir ce baiser. Elle pencha la tête, attacha ses mains derrière la nuque de son partenaire, les rapprochant encore plus. Leurs esprits quittèrent leurs corps un instant qui leur paraissaient à la fois comme une éternité et à la fois comme une seconde. Front contre front, ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes encore avant que la pluie se décide délibérément de tomber drue dehors, les ramenant gênés à la réalité et à leurs bagages restés sur le sol derrière le SUV.

Booth courra sous la pluie pour soulever à temps leurs valises de l'inondation, interrompant le silence inconfortable dans lequel ils se trouvaient après s'être embrassés. Il rentra complètement mouillé et monta directement les bagages à l'étage où elle présumait se trouver les chambres.

Pendant ce temps là, elle déballa les courses dans le frigidaire et dans les placards vides. Tout semblait propre, comme si cela avait été fait récemment. Elle traîna dans la grande pièce, à découvrir les détails, il n'y avait pas de poussière sur les meubles, elle se doutait qu'ils devaient avoir quelqu'un pour faire le ménage au cas où. Brennan s'assit sur un des canapé et trouva une note sur la table basse. « Salut et bienvenue Seeley, nous vous attendons toi et ta charmante amie pour passer dire bonjour. Laurent et Renée. Ps: Nous sommes venus donner un brin de ménage, la maison n'est pas tant occupée que ça. »

La famille Booth semblait aimée et respectée dans le coin, et comme le fils prodige est de retour après dix années d'absence, la ville entière à ce moment même doit être au courant de leur venue.

Booth revint, après s'être changé de t-shirt et Tempe lui donna la carte, un sourire éclaira immédiatement son visage. Il posa la note sur la table et s'assit à côté de sa partenaire, brisant le silence :

« - Je pense que tu as deviné que Renée et Laurent sont les voisins, non?

- A peu de choses près. Tes parents ont dû les prévenir de notre arrivée, comme le reste de la ville…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger. Ils seront très heureux de voir que j'ai emmenée une fille et en plus une célébrité.

- Raconte pas de bêtises sur ma notoriété, je ne suis pas une « people », ni une fille.

- Où Angela t'a montré ce dernier mot ? Si tu n'es pas une fille, tu es quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, l'effet escompté ne tarda pas à venir :

- Je suis une femme, bien sûre! Angela m'a montré un de ses magazines à ragots sur les gens plus ou moins célèbres pour leur talent.

- Heureusement que tu es une femme, Bones, je n'aurais jamais vraiment voulu t'emmené ici si tu avais été un homme, quoique je n'aurais pas à être aussi polit et distingué.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Que parce que je suis une femme, tu te conduits, on peut dire sagement pour paraître convenable à mes yeux ? C'est ridicule.

- Non c'est pas ça que je veux dire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me comporter comme ça devant les femmes, ça me gêne.

Brennan éclata de rire au comble de la confusion de Booth qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Booth… Tu n'as pas à réprimer tes besoins naturels devant qui que ce soit, c'est naturel et tout le monde le fait. Et je pense que tu es le premier à en rire.

- Bon d'accord, je peux laisser la cuvette des toilettes ouverte alors ?

- Il n'en est pas question, tu la trouves baissée, tu la laisses telle quelle après. Les hommes!

- J'en connais qui auraient parié pour entendre cette conversation entre nous deux.

- Charlie, non ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Il y a quelques mois, j'étais dans l'ascenseur deux secrétaires cancanaient, évidement elles n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence et elles parlaient de Charlie et de ses paris sur nous.

- Je vois, dès qu'on rentre on récupère tout l'argent de ces paris. Ils ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux et leur porte-monnaie. C'était à quel sujet celui là ?

- Hum… Je crois sur la probabilité que quelqu'un nous attrape à faire des choses en publique. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire.

- Heu… Tu sais, nous attraper sur le fait…

- Ahem, je vois de quoi tu parles, les gens sont si voyeuristes ?

- C'est toi l'anthropologue, j'imagine que tu as tout un lot de statistiques sur le sujet.

- Pas faux. Je pense qu'on pourra les tourner en ridicule sans peine… Je sais que c'est le genre de situation comique idéale pour gêner quelqu'un qui s'est fait prendre à observer.

- Je crois que c'est gênant pour tout le monde…

- Les gens qui poursuivent leurs ébats dans des lieux publiques, tels que le lieu de travail, gèrent complètement l'effet que cela peut avoir sur les autres. C'est-à-dire, qu'ils veulent montrer leur capacité de procréation et donc leur place de couple alpha parmi les autres membres statués alors comme inférieurs. Donc, ils mettront tout en place pour faire le plus de tapage possible et l'attention des autres.

- Ouais, je vois… Et si, c'est simplement par envie et non pour épater le reste de la galerie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à cette situation.

- Et si, tu l'aurais été, imagine un peu.

- Heu… Ca n'aura jamais été plus excitant et palpitant…

- On y vient, tu crois qu'il est possible alors que les gens nous regarde le faire, ça t'aurait rendue complètement folle, et alors plus facile donc d'en récolté tous les bénéfices ? Un sourire indicible s'insinuait doucement sur les lèvres de Booth, content de mettre sa partenaire dans l'embarra, tout d'un coup.

- je ne sais pas… Mais j'imagine que l'on doit se sentir vraiment satisfait sous tout rapport.

- Bonne réponse, je ne pense pas que ça soit simplement pour rappeler qui est le chef, mais tout bêtement un fantasme de toutes parts… »

Le tonnerre gronda une fois de plus les plongeant une fois de plus dans un silence contemplatif. Aucun des deux n'osait ajouté à ce sous-entendu, Booth se racla la gorge, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit deux bières du frigidaire, les ouvra et en tendis une à sa partenaire, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ils trinquèrent et burent silencieusement.

* * *

Alors content, pas content ? Si vous avez des suggestions, des avis ou n'importe, laisser moi entendre!


End file.
